


Не отпускай меня

by bfcure, fandom_Omegaverse_2019



Series: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [10]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Dawn Granger, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Koriand'r, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Omega Hank Hall, Past Child Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019
Summary: Дон — всё, что сейчас есть у Хэнка.





	Не отпускай меня

_«Не отпускай меня, не отпускай..._  
Не отпускай меня, вдруг кто увидит?»  
Земфира, «Не отпускай»

Хэнк ненавидит весь мир. И немного себя — в придачу. Очень часто ему кажется, что мир ненавидит его в ответ. Это молчаливое противостояние, война, которая никогда не закончится. Мир отнял у него брата. Остальные могут твердить сколько угодно: «Это был несчастный случай, ты ни в чём не виноват», но Хэнк всё равно чувствует себя виноватым. Он старший, он омега, а первая задача омеги — защищать семью. Хэнк с позором эту задачу провалил. Возможно, потому, что много лет назад пожертвовал своим детством, чтобы у Дональда никто не отобрал его невинность и хрупкие мечты, и в итоге эта жертва поставила между братьями стену, которую потом так и не удалось разрушить. Хэнку особенно больно оттого, что Дональд пытался. Пытался выяснить, что произошло в ту роковую ночь, как-то утешить. Но он был альфой (как и школьный тренер), а альфам Хэнк не верил. Не мог верить, даже зная, что младший брат его боготворил и никогда не причинил бы ему вреда. Сознательно. Потому что неосознанно уже причинил. Если бы тогда Дональд послушался его сразу, а не стал настаивать, что хочет пойти с тренером в спортзал, ему не пришлось бы… На этом месте Хэнк всегда обрывает себя и достаёт из холодильника не пиво, а кое-что покрепче.

Единственная альфа, которой он верит, это Дон. И его удивляет, что в их паре именно её принимают за омегу. Хотя, наверное, это не так уж и странно: они оба пользуются блокаторами, вид у Хэнка не сказать что дружелюбный, да и балетное прошлое Дон вводит всех в заблуждение. Альф сложно представить на пуантах, в пачке или обтягивающем трико. Но это Дон, когда Хэнк рассказал ей, что с ним сделал тренер, отправилась к насильнику домой. Это она сломала ублюдку нос. И ни разу не взглянула на Хэнка с унизительной жалостью. И не стала смеяться, когда он показал ей запись с рассуждениями Дональда о супергероях. Наоборот, Дон с энтузиазмом примерила костюм Голубя номер один, и тем вечером родились знаменитые борцы за справедливость Ястреб и Голубка. 

Дон — всё, что сейчас есть у Хэнка, и он особенно остро чувствует угрозу, когда на пороге появляется Дик Грейсон. Дик приходит не один: с ним девочка по имени Рейчел Рот и эксцентричная женщина Кори Андерс. Обе они словно сошли со страниц комикса. Рейчел выглядит как типичный подросток-гот, слушающий the Cure, Joy Division и Siouxsie & the Banshees. Хэнк думает, что она будет омегой, но кто знает. В этом плане судьба почти всегда непредсказуема. Кори — яркая, уверенная в себе альфа со смуглой кожей, рыжими волосами и в костюме в блёстках, более уместном в стрип-клубе, чем на улице. Похоже, её это ни капли не смущает. И отношения с Диком у неё явно не платонические: они не пользуются блокаторами и поэтому бесстыдно пахнут друг другом. Запах двух альф не то что сбивает с ног, но вызывает желание облить их водой или специальным одеколоном. 

То, что Дик и Кори вместе, Хэнка не успокаивает. Дика и Дон связывает совместное прошлое, о котором Хэнку ничего не известно, и расставание определённо поставило в их отношениях не точку, а многоточие.

Хэнку хочется сказать: «Дон, пожалуйста…». Хочется попросить: «Не отпускай меня». Но решение быть или не быть рядом с ним всегда принадлежало ей одной, поэтому Хэнк ничего не говорит и просто впускает Дика Грейсона в свой дом.


End file.
